


Everything

by loveisloveislove



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon Salvatore Defense Squad, Defan, M/M, be nice, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisloveislove/pseuds/loveisloveislove
Summary: Rewrite of Stefan trying to keep Damon from desiccating himself for years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, try to be nice. I tried my best. I don't own anything from The Vampire Diaries. I don't own Stefan or Damon Salvatore, if I did the story would have been much different.

"If even a fraction of you cares about me, your brother, then you will not walk out that door," Stefan pleaded.

Damon whipped around to face Stefan. "All of me cares about you! Don't you get it?! That's why I'm doing this! Because as long as I'm here, you won't stop risking everything for me!" Damon screamed his icy blue eyes flashing with emotion. "And I don't want that for you," Damon whispered, "I want you to get everything you want. Everything you deserve. I don't want you to give up everything for me, because you... Because you are my everything."

Damon stood there with hopeless longing in eyes, while Stefan was speechless. They stared at one another. Icy blue eyes meeting stormy hazel ones. Stefan could hardly believe what he was hearing. In Damon's eyes he was sacrificing his own happiness for Stefan's.

"Damon. It's you. All I've ever wanted was you. That's why I made you turn in the first place, because I couldn't stand the idea of eternity without you. Damon, I'll always risk everything for you because... Because your my everything too," Stefan replied.

Stefan approached Damon slowly, as if he would scare him off. "And you told me that you would be there every minute of every day, until I don't need you. That means you can't leave... Because I'll always need you."

Damon couldn't understand his little brother. After every horrible thing Damon did, Stefan continued to see the best in him, continued wanting Damon in his life. Damon didn't understand it, even he hated himself most days. So how is it that someone like Stefan could just forgive him, could want him? Damon knew about his martyr complex, but that shouldn't extend to someone as damaged as Damon. It was clear that neither of them were okay with losing one another.

Damon grasped Stefan's neck in his palm and pulled him into a fierce hug. Stefan's arms wrapped tightly around Damon's waist. Damon stroked Stefan's infamous "hero hair" between his fingers. The two stayed there fr what seemed like hours, holding each other. When they finally parted, they saw one another in a different light. Damon saw the infallible love that Stefan held for him in spite of everything Damon's done. And Stefan saw the sacrifices Damon has made to save and protect him.

The brothers lived on for eternity, not one of misery but of love and family; because in the end they are each other has.


End file.
